Serpentine Redemption
by Commentaholic - Alpha 02
Summary: A foreigner, long imprisoned within the dark depths of the Imperial City Prison, awakes to find opportunity at his doorstep.  Will he take it, redeeming the mistakes of his kind, discovering something about himself in the process?


**Serpentine Redemption**

By Commentaholic

**A/N: Well, here I am, yet another story in the Elder Scrolls genre... blech. Saying that sounds wrong. OBLIVION genre! Now THAT sounds right. Anyway... I was stewing about my various stories the other day when I thought of this.**

**Yeah, I know... I'm adding yet another story to my already high stack of stories that I need to finish... I should probably just batten down and finish one of them just to get some closure. I actually haven't finished any of my stories yet, other than my oneshots. :(**

**Maybe it's the ADHD...**

**Anywho, let's get on with this. I felt a little jealous of my two fav Oblivion writers for having their little main quest storylines, and me with my weird one, so I decided to whip this out.**

**I'm going to be trying to make each chapter a pun of some sort. See if you can guess the parodies of the real terms.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>_Scaled Threats_

* * *

><p>The inhabitant of the cell stirred in the shadows. Hardened scales scraped against cold stones. The small square of light that was the window cast a slanting shaft of light into the otherwise dark interior of the cell. The sky outside was a clear blue, small clumps of cloud drifting past on the airborne wind currents.<p>

_"Monssster." _the prisoner croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Who knows how long he had been stuffed in the cell. It felt like centuries had gone by since he had been captured during his wanderings, imprisoned because of his ancestry. Those who even bothered to look into the dark cell, if only to slide what barely passed for a meal between the bars, looked on with disgust at his appearance. It didn't really surprise him, though. He had known those looks of hatred and malice all his life, and had come to expect it of the people of Tamriel.

He had never had a true home since he had left his home to the far east.

_"Outcassst."_

He hadn't left his home willingly. His people, his friends, even his own family had banished him from their village, to return at his own peril. No home was to be found among his own kind, so he had begun his wanderings, hoping to find a place where he could live out the rest of his long life in peace. All he had wanted was to settle down and finish his account of the history of his people.

_"Abomination."_

Even those of similar appearances looked down on him with a sneer. On the outside, even Argonians, widely viewed as a _lesser _species in numerous provinces, had gone out of their way to spit at him. He couldn't really blame them, considering the actions of his kind over the last age...

A key jingled on its keyring in the room above the prison. The same key clattered around in the lock of the heavy wooden door at the top of the winding stair, unlocking it for the people desiring passage to the stone catacombs where prisoners, not books or scrolls, were kept under lock and key.

This sound did not fail to catch the attention of the prisoner loathed by the guards and the other prisoners alike. A golden-scaled tail flickered out into the small square of light cast by the window high in the wall, the dull scales still managing to cast golden motes of light upon the walls as it slithered back into darkness. Green eyes with black-slitted pupils glowed in the darkness.

A voice echoed down the stone steps, "Right this way, your majesty."

"_No longer..."_ whispered the prisoner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, short, yes. But I decided to go with yet another teaser-trailer kind of feel, hopefully casting a little backstory. Perhaps you can guess who/what this person is. Dualkatanas will likely guess, if he maintains the level of Oblivionology that I have come to expect from him. Arty might as well.**

**Either way, I've got high hopes for this story.**

**Hopefully people will feel the same way and... review?**

**It's right down here, just press the button and tell me what you think?**

**Also, see my profile for a link to my Commentaholic facebook page for easier contact. Join the revolution! Already have four readers on there so far!**

**-=Commentaholic=-**


End file.
